


A new meaning

by mickeymouseno1



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Father's Day, First Fic!, Future Fic, Hopefully will be canon compliant again, M/M, cbs to edit, i guess?, sorry it's late, written during a lecture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouseno1/pseuds/mickeymouseno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey remembers how to close his jaw again after a minute.</p>
<p>"What the fuck, Gallagher?!"</p>
<p>In which Mickey and Ian redefine a gloomy day and look towards a future of mush and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new meaning

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! Written because this was the only way I was going to stay awake during my lectures  
> Father's Day fic (I know it's late...)
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments! If I have the time and motivation, I might start a multi-chapter fic :)

Mickey remembers how to close his jaw again after a minute.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?!”

And so it is that his aforementioned redhead is literally _bouncing_ around their apartment. Or at least Mickey thinks it’s their apartment. He’s not too sure where his nice, white and _plain_ walls have gone. Instead, he sees freaking streaks of gold, red and green in every single goddamn corner.

Ian has a ridiculously stupid grin plastered on his face (which Mickey may find absolutely loveable, but he’s not admitting that out loud anytime soon) as he skips over to Mickey. Before Mickey can react, strong arms have been wrapped around him and he’s being twirled in the air.

“Gallagher! Put me the fuck down!” Mickey tries to snarl, but he’s too out of breath from all that twirling (or maybe it’s the happiness exuding from his redheaded freak, but that’s another thing Mickey’s not saying out loud anytime soon).

Ian, little shit he is, just buries his face into Mickey’s shirt and freaking _giggles_.

“Hey, Mick,” Ian mumbles, finally setting Mickey down when Mickey gives him a solid knee to the stomach.

“Gallagher…” Mickey begins, unable to stop his voice cracking slightly.

Ian puts his hands up in defence and gestures to the cabinet. “Mick, I’m fine. I’ve taken my pills.”

Mickey inadvertently lets out a breath he doesn’t realise he’s been holding, and immediately feels guilt curl in his stomach.

“Don’t worry about it, Mick,” Ian mumbles as he embraces Mickey and buries his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck again.

Mickey sighs, but leans in and takes in Ian’s musty scent.

“Wanna tell me why our apartment’s been turned into a goddamn orgy of paint?”

Ian chuckles and enthusiastically pulls Mickey into their living room.

“I know it’s a tad… _overwhelming_ …”

“Damn right it’s overwhelming.”

“But,” Ian continues firmly. “I wanted to do something nice. For us.” He leans in and gently presses his lips to Mickey, who immediately reciprocates (and so what if he moans a little; doesn’t make him anyone’s bitch).

“It’s September, Mick.” Ian cups Mickey’s face and stares into his eyes. Mickey revels yet again in Ian’s soft, green eyes that take away his breath every time he looks at them. After a while, the gears in his mind begin to shift.

“And why exactly is our apartment being turned into one of those geriatric viagroid’s lofts on… _Father’s Day_?”

Ian shrugs. “New memories.” He glances at Mickey furtively and bites his lower lip.

Mickey is briefly transported to a time of sadness, anger, and old men snarling “she’ll fuck the faggot out of you.” Before he loses himself, he feels Ian nudging their foreheads together.

“Maybe our dads were shit, but why can’t we turn this day around, huh? Make it into a massive fuck you to them?”

Mickey chuckles. “Like a fuck you, I won kinda thing, Gallagher?”

Ian smiles tentatively. Mickey’s breath is taken away yet again (again, he won’t admit it though).

There is one thing he feels ready to say out loud for the first time though.

And as he whispers those three words, after a while, they come pouring out of his and Ian as their mouths collide, and the sparks of colour on their apartment’s walls are outshone by their own sparks of passion that night.


End file.
